Lupin the Third Part 5
is the latest installment of Lupin the Third as of June 2019. It made its debut on April 3rd 2018. It is the sequel to Lupin the Third Part IV as Lupin III wears his Blue Jacket from that series. On April 23, 2019 it was announced that Discotek Media had licensed the anime for North American audiences, as well as announced that the show will air on Adult Swim's Toonami block in the United States starting on June 15, 2019. In the US and the UK, it is currently streamed via Crunchyroll. The first episode in Japanese is also available on Youtube as a celebration of 55 years of TMS. Discotek will handle the US Blu-ray release while in the UK, it will be handled by Anime Limited. Voice cast Japanese voice cast: * Kanichi Kurita as Lupin III * Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen * Daisuke Namikawa as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Miyuki Sawashiro as Fujiko Mine * Kōichi Yamadera as Inspector Zenigata * Inori Minase as Ami Enan * Kenjiro Tsuda as Albert d'Andrésy * Nobunaga Shimazaki as Goro Yatagarasu Italian voice cast: * Stefano Onofri as Lupin III * Alessandro D'Errico as Daisuke Jigen * Antonio Palumbo as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Alessandra Korompay as Fujiko Mine * Rodolfo Bianchi as Inspector Zenigata * Martina Tamburello as Ami Enan * Claudio Moneta as Albert d'Andrésy English voice cast: * Tony Oliver as Lupin III * Richard Epcar as Daisuke Jigen * Lex Lang as Goemon * Michelle Ruff as Fujiko * Doug Erholtz as Inspector Zenigata * Cristina Vee as Ami Enan * Kaiser Johnson as Albert d'Andrésy * Kaiji Tang as Goro Yatagarasu * Cassandra Lee Morris as Rebecca Rossellini * Paul St. Peter as Mamo *Additional Voices: ** Stephanie Sheh ** Kyle Hebert ** Karen Strassman ** Wally Wingert ** Kirk Thornton ** Cindy Robinson ** Cam Clake ** Keith Silverstein ** Ellyn Stern ** Jose Argumedo ** Brock Powell ** Jeff Schine ** Jordan Reynolds ** Matthew David Rudd Episodes Notes *On the US airings on Toonami, the intro is censored as Fujiko's breasts are pixelated. *While the Japanese original and the English dub intros are the same outside of the censorship above, the Italian dub features a slight different intro and credits. As well as the usual music change from Lupin Trois to Lupin ladro full-time, the intro adds footage from The Lupin Game (Lupin beating up the gang), Zenigata's Pride and the Desert Dust (Lupin and Zenigata in the car), Get Pablo's Collection and The Extravagance of Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Lupin busting out of the door with the necklace), the latter two focusing on the Red Jacket due to its popularity. The order of the characters were also changed from Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata one by one to Lupin, Zenigata then a gap, Jigen and Goemon in time with the music and finally Fujiko. The credits also feature The Extravagance of Goemon Ishikawa XIII where Lupin is talking to another woman. There is also censorship regarding the zooming to Fujiko part as well however it got cut instead of pixelated. Category:Series